


Royally Protected And Loved

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royally Protected And Loved

Lady Joanna of England & Queen of Sicily smiled as the young girl was brought into her private chamber.

"Please do be seated."

She said in a friendly tone. Vicki had settled somewhat nervously. Lady Joanna smiled and nodded at her, then dismissed the guards.

"Relax sweet dove."

She said to Vicki.

"I'll not hurt you."  
Vicki nodded, still tense even though she seemed to breathe easier.   
"Would you like something to eat or drink little one?"  
"No... thank you."  
"Well what would you like?"  
"My friends back?"  
"That can be arranged...but for right now, what do you want."  
"I wouldn't mind a bed... and a little comfort."  
"You may use my bed…"

Lady Joanna said indicating the big bed behind her.   
"A... Are you sure?"  
"Definitely."  
Vicki nodded and moved to settle on the bed, clearly exhausted. Lady Joanna smiled got up from her seat and came lay beside Vicki and began stroking her hair and face. Vicki purred sleepily, soon sleeping contentedly. Lady Joanna had smiled softly, oddly charmed by the girl’s trust. It was rare to have company here, and she was glad she could let the girl sleep.


End file.
